moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrodis Lightfury
''- Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury'' "To ask me to praise the Light, as if it were some sort of deity, is foolish. Such a pitiful request is nothing short of an affront to all that I as a true Blood Knight stand for. The Thalassian State and it's Magisters have ideologically progressed passed such superstition; and we won't be going back. We Sin'dorei are masters of magic; not slaves to it. Take your proselytizing elsewhere; Blood Elves aren't bloody Humans." '- ''Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury, Thalassian Official' =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information will be recorded here. Primary Character Information '''Full Name:' Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury. A.K.A: Arrodis Tiberius Fury. Full Birth Name: Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar. D.O.B: Year -119. Age: 153 Years-of-Age. Gender: Male. Height: 7'1" Ft Tall. Weight: 125kg (276lbs.). Physical Build: Powerfully built. Large, muscular and extremely well-defined. Notable Physical Features: *Arrodis often wears his blonde hair in the "foxtail" fashion. *Arrodis' skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average members of his race. *The magical glow of Arrodis' eyes strangely dances between a weak Fel-green and a strong Sunwell-gold. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. ('''Note:' Most of the above features are the markers of a veteran of war. By Human-sight alone, Arrodis is clearly a seasoned soldier. By Elven-sight, however, the magical aura that surrounds Arrodis is one that denotes a lot more: an ability to call upon the Light.)'' Race: Sin'dorei. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Personality: Arrodis' personality is heavily dependent upon whom he's dealing with, what the task at-hand is, and what his and his Thalassian superiors ultimate goals are. To him, nothing takes priority over service to the Thalassian State and it's Blood Elven citizenry; and that includes his own freedom of expression, and his ability to construct the elven identity he may desire. Arrodis unequivocally sees himself as nothing but a vehicle for the State's will; and thus he'll act however he has to to do what needs to be done. He's well-known for using his masterful understanding of the psyche against any and all who oppose the State's demands and/or progression, meticulously and consciously using subtle actions in body language, facial expressions, the regulation of vocal tone and the like to try and subconsciously manipulate the weak-of-mind towards the prescribed ends. To most, he often appears cold, calculating, authoritative and cunning; and thus few seek to deal with him in a personal capacity. To those whom the State wishes to influence, however, he's charming, charismatic, approachable and even friendly. He's a seasoned chameleon; and he's bloody good at it. Everything is for his station; and everything is to keep the broken elf's mind off of the family he lost before the Scourge Invasion in Year 20. However... despite the efficient tool that is now, remnants of the Arrodis who existed before the numbness still shine through. Arrodis does not put-on a tailored facade or play with perception without self-imposed restriction. Despite all, his word is always solid, and his intentions are always well-meaning. Despite the bite, in other words, the Knight-Lord is ultimately a man with a noble (albeit fractured) heart, and a strong love and dedication to his nation and their struggle. All of this makes for an enigma-of-an-elf that's often easy to question, fear or loath; but rarely hard not to admire and/or respect. Notable Abilities: *Expert Light-wielder. *Veteran Commander. *Master Psychologist. *Weapon Master. *Brilliant Tactician. Spoken Languages: *Thalassian (Highly Fluent). *Orcish (Highly Fluent). *Common (Highly Fluent). *Erudun (a.k.a. Demonic) (Barely Fluent). Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Good. Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's allies. Current Affiliations: *The Thalassian State - Member of The Medivh (Year 27 - Present). *The Blood Knight Order - Knight-Lord (Trainer) (Year 26 - Present). *The Crimson Gauntlet - Founder and Commander (Year 31 - Present). *The Reliquary - Researcher and Consultant (Year 28 - Present). *The Horde - Liaison and Weapon Master (Year 27 - Present). Former Affiliations: *The Farstriders: Squad 12, A.K.A. "The Trollbreakers" - Ranger (Year -100 - Year 6). *The Alliance of Lordaeron - Ranger (Year 6 - Year 20). *Knights of the Silver Hand - Paladin (Year 7 - Year 20). *Sunfury: Regiment 5, A.K.A. "The Redeemers" - Commander (Year 20 - Year 24). *The Scryers - Guardian (Year 24 - Year 26). Current and Known Professions: *Thalassian State Official. *Blood Knight. *Enchanter and Disenchanter. *Scribe. *Blacksmith. Secondary Character Information Class: Blood Knight (Ex-Paladin). Weapons of Choice: *Polearm. *Two-Handed Blade. *Sword and Shield. Preferred Armor Type: Platemail Armor. Primary Armor Sets: *'Main Armor Set' - Crafted in Year 30 during the events on Thunder Isle, Arrodis' most iconic armor set was adopted after observing the swift and agile fighting styles used by Shado-Pan warriors against their foes. Impressed by the Shado-Pan's deadly fusion of both weapon and body in combat, Arrodis had this set tailor-made to not only work as the usual form of protection, but also to double as a weapon in and of itself. For example, large blades on both the helm and shoulderpads were incorporated into the set's design; thus making the usual headbutt or shoulder-charge potentially as deadly as any strike from a melee weapon. Less platemail, too, was essential, as Arrodis' newer fighting style and lighter weaponry favored speed and accuracy over sheer brute force and near-blind intensity. All in all, the set's intent was to turn Arrodis from the expert wielder of a blade or polearm into a weapon himself; and, thus far, the set's proven to be nothing but extremely complementary to Knight-Lord's already-deadly reputation on the battlefied. Also of interest is the fact that Arrodis is allowed to wear a unique armor set of his choosing. This privilege marks the fact that Arrodis is a high-ranking official of both the Thalassian State and the Blood Knight Order. *'Knight-Lord Armor Set' - Worn either when instructing new Blood Knights or directly representing The Crimson Gauntlet, this armor set identifies Arrodis as both a Blood Knight of high-standing and rank, as well as a seasoned veteran of The Order's earlier years. Built strong and sturdy, this armor set is heavily reinforced: built to take blows if ever it's wearer were to come under attack whilst in the midst of a powerful Holy spell. *'Ceremonial Armor Set' - A relic from a time long before Quel'thalas' founding, this ancient Highborne armor set belonged to one of Arrodis' Thel'sharen ancestors, most probably an ancestor who served in Queen Azshara's royal guard. Worn only to major events and celebrations, Arrodis wears this set to mark himself as a member of a prestigious elven family, and to honor those in his family who came before him. Aides: *'Arcane Guardian' - Standing at roughly 6'11" Ft tall, Arrodis' modified arcane golem is slightly different to the other hulking mechanical-elemental constructs seen about the streets of Silvermoon City. Unlike it's propaganda-spewing kin, Arrodis' golem has been specifically designed in the more aggressive Pyrestar Demolisher style to better defend it's master if the need arises. His sentry has also been altered by the Magisters' Arrodis serves to magically recording any audio it's master commands it to. Seeing Arrodis with this aide by his side used to be common, however, since the events of Thunder Isle, his arcane golem has taken more of a back-seat to the following newer, more enigmatic and experimental construct. *'Blood Golem' - Found by the Blood Elves as one of many on the Isle of Thunder, this Mogu-created golem is as powerful as it is enigmatic. Fueled by a mysterious magic known as "Anima", it's powers have become of great use to the State on the battlefield and beyond. For now, Arrodis' superiors have merely tasked him with testing the construct's capabilities in as many unique situations as possible. So far, the Animus Golem has proven to be nothing but a blessing. Mounts of Choice: *'Thalassian Charger' - The standard mount of all Blood Knights who attain the rank of Knight-Master and above, Arrodis' charger has accompanied him to nearly every battle he's ever attended as a Blood Knight. Unlike it's kin, however, Arrodis' charger emits an impressive amount of holy magic, thus making the creature glow brighter than most. *'Sunreaver Dragonhawk' - Gifted to Arrodis by The Sunreavers during the effort against the Lich King in Year 27, this Dragonhawk is a beast to be reckoned with. With sharp talons and a nasty temper, Arrodis has used this mount to patrol and survey the skies over many a Horde city and battlefield. *'Black Hawkstrider' - Arrodis' old Hawkstrider has been with him now for near countless years. Used off-duty to travel through Silvermoon City and slightly beyond, the creature is more like a friend now than a mere mount. Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas. Raised: The Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron. Current Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas. Character's Holdings and Possessions Silvermoon City Residence Constructed months after the fall of Quel'thalas in Year 20, Arrodis' current home sits towards the very top of one of Silvermoon City's many soaring towers. Accessed only via a hidden Orb of Translocation in The Eversong Woods, and well-guarded by two state-of-the-art arcane golems, the premise, too, is very well protected, offering it's owner the peace of mind required to house some of the many invaluable items he acquires during his official duties. Also of note is the apartment's stunning view of the Sunwell to the north, and it's large, open and plainly-adorned interior. Near-countless books and tall Thalassian flags line every wall of the massive single hall that is the apartment. Stands of all sorts of strange and unusual weapons sit comfortably throughout the massive hall, too, and the seemingly strange addition of a large training dummy in the apartment's center is a sight that's hard to miss. All in all, Arrodis' home is as he is: practical and mostly without frills. Draenor Garrison: Reedemers' Aranal Founded as "Grul'tarr's Watch" in year 32 by the traitorous Orc Shrend Grul'tarr, the garrison now known as "Reedemers' Rise", or "Reedemers' Aranal" in Thalassian, was originally commissioned by The Horde to be built in a remote corner of Draenor's Frostfire Ridge as both a training and mining facility. Two months after the garrison's establishment, however, issues with the facility's commander became evident. Spurred-on by rumors of grave misconduct, Arrodis was tasked by The Horde to take a group of troops of his choosing to Frostfire to conduct a covert investigation into Grul'tarr and his officers activities. After but a week of observation, Arrodis and his Blood Elven team uncovered the commander's true ends; and they were indeed worse than first thought. Grul'tarr and his fellow traitors were caught secretly seeding information and resources to the Iron Horde: a faction partially led by the former Ex-Warchief Garrosh Hellscreem; a man Grul'tarr had grown to revere. After review of Arrodis' gathered intelligence, the Knight-Lord and his soldiers were ordered to end Grul'tarr's leadership and re-take the garrison for The Horde. After a bloody battle in the dark of night, Arrodis' band of thalassian soldiers proved victorious, and, as a reward for such service, The Horde granted Arrodis leadership of the garrison, as well as partial autonomy over it's future direction. Due to it's primary allegiance and historical origin, the aesthetic of Reedemers' Aranal closely follows that of mainstream Horde architecture. However, despite it's aesthetic, as a result of both choice and Thalassain State mandate, the race that most prominently staffs and protects the garrison are Blood Elves. Also of note is the positive progression of the garrison under it's new commander's rule. For example, after but a few short months in leadership, Arrodis attained permission from the Horde to setup smaller outposts in various other regions throughout Draenor. Having established these outposts successfully, Arrodis staffed the bases with Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet, and tasked his knights with intelligence gathering missions targeted at both the Iron Horde and the Sargeri. =History= ---- Arrodis' history will be recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shar's (Pre-Year -10,000 - Year -119) Pre-Year -10,000: The Kal'dorei Empire *Arrodis' family name, 'Thel'shar', pre-dates the founding of Quel'thalas by several thousands of years. Started by it's first patriarch, the Magister Tyrell Thel'shar I, the original house was primarily known to consist of highly-educated Highborne of considerable wealth, power and influence. However, despite the aforementioned attributes of it's family members, real respect and admiration for the Thel'sharen name didn't arise until after the advent of Queen Azshara's reign, for it was during this period that the house's close involvement with the Royal Guard, and their lucrative dealings with the foreign Pandaren Empire, came to be. *Little more is known today of the Thel'shars' of the old empire, but what is known is that the favored sons and daughters of the house who were born under Queen Azshara's reign were bred exclusively for one of two purposes: service in the Royal Guard; or the study of the Arcane Arts. Also of note are the few family members who managed to avoid such paths. These black sheep often became either disowned and exiled, or, if potential was still seen, trained as merchants to further grow the house's wealth. Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *Sometime during the later days of the War of The Ancients, the House of Thel'Shar split into two opposing sub-groups: one, led by it's founder, Tyrell Thel'shar I, followed Dath'remar Sunstrider and his movement against Queen Azshara; the other, led by Tyrell's younger brother, Theris Thel'shar II, choose to stay loyal to the queen and her new allies: the Burning Legion. *After the destruction of the Well of Eternity, Theris' Azshara-loyal Thel'Shar's were never seen again. Blood Elven historical scholars of today theorize that this branch of the family either died in the war, or succumbed to the same fate as Azshara and the rest of her many followers: transformation into Naga. However, a Naga-branch of the ancient house has yet to be found, so most believe the branch deceased. *As for Tyrell I's followers, post-Sundering, the house followed Dath'remar Sunstrider, choosing to settle in Ashenvale forest with the rest of their Kal'dorei kin for a few thousand years. During this stretch of time, Tyrell I's house, in conjunction with other groups, dedicated themselves to the protection of of their new leader, Dath'remar, and his top advisers. It's also worth noting that more of the house's membership inexplicably left during this period, further decreasing what was left of the already fractured Thel'sharen house. Some of the missing Thel'shars' were rumored to have sought training in the ways of the Demon Hunter, whilst others were said to have headed south for a land now known as Feralas; but nothing substantial has been proven either way. Year -6,000: The Founding of Quel'thalas *After thousands of years of settlement and uneasy co-existence with the Night Elves, the kal'dorei leader, Malfurion Stormrage, exiled Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne from Ashenvale for defying his rule by practicing magic. Having pledged their allegiance to Dath'remar, and wishing not to face certain death, The Thel'shars', too, naturally followed. *For countless years Tyrell I and his family sailed the Great Sea in search of a new land to call their own. Oddly enough, the further Sunstrider's followers moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual change to their physical form. This change from Highborne to modern Quel'dorei made no exceptions for Dath'remar's exiled, and thus all of Tyrell I's house, too, was completely effected. *Landing on what is known today as Tirisfal Glades, the house set-up the beginnings of a new settlement with their kin. As time rolled forward however, certain members of the highborne started to grow severely insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Months after arriving and settling in Quel'thalas, their home's newly-crowned king, Dath'remar Sunstrider, decided to reward Tyrell I for his countless years of loyalty and service by granting the family ownership of a small island just to the west of what is today the Ghostlands. Primarily using their knowledge of the Arcane, the family built upon this land two notable buildings: a large compound to house, train and protect it's members; and an arcane sanctum to assist with their new nation's protection, study of magic and overall prosperity. Today, partly due to the house's forced disbandment in Year -119, and the violent events of the Cataclysm in Year 28, what remains of the island once named 'Deth'rah Nol' rests either in ruin or beneath the North Sea. Year -2,800: The Troll Wars *During The Troll Wars, the house of Thel'shar was heavily involved in the fight against the savage Amani Trolls of Zul'Aman. Many family members died during these chaotic years, one of these Thel'sharen being the house's patriarch himself, Tyrell I. *At the end of The Troll Wars, King Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded that eight of the house's best mages be sent south to the Human Kingdom of Arathor. This royal command was in relation to honoring the terms of the recent defense accord between the Elven and Human Kingdoms. Part of this accord stated that some of the Humans of Arathor would be tutored in the ways of magic in exchange for military aid against the Trolls. The house, then led by Tyrell I's wife, the Magistix Alleri Thel'shar, complied without issue. Some of the eight Thel'shars' that left Quel'thalas at this time, later went on to help found the city-state of Dalaran. Year -119: Arrodis' Birth *By the time of Arrodis' birth, the Thel'shars' had hit tough times. Under the xenophobic rule of Anasterian Sunstrider and the Convocation of Silvermoon, the house's strong ties to both the city-state of Dalaran and the Human Kingdom of Lordaron had come into question. The house's leaders of the day, the Magister Tyrell Thel'shar II and the Magistrix Zar'ri Thel'shar (Arrodis' biological parents), always proclaiming that nothing of a treasonous nature was occurring; yet their insistence on keeping their business dealings discrete, did nothing but add fuel to the fire of those who opposed them and their anti-isolationist views. Ultimately the house's stubbornness to succumb to transparency led to it's decline in both power and influence within Quel'thalas; and it was this undercurrent of contempt among the ruling elite that paved the way for the assassination of the family's heads. *Roughly two months after Arrodis' birth, Arrodis' parents, Tyrell II and Zar'ri Thel'shar, left Quel'thalas with their baby boy en route to Stratholme on business; however, the group never made. A mixed band of predominantly Human and Dwarvern mercenaries, hired in secret by one of the Thel'shar's primary political adversaries, the Magister Kelren'thar Netherstrider, slaughtered the family's guarded convoy, leaving no one but Arrodis alive. The leaders of the mercenary group, the Human Tiberius Fury and his High Elven wife Zanthia Fury, unaware of the fact that the Thel'shar contract involved a baby, decided against killing the child as well. Instead, the two mercenaries, unbeknownst to their employer, adopted the child as their own, taking the boy to their secluded house in the mountains, and keeping the name he was given at birth; a name they learned off of the golden patch that adorned the blanket enveloping the child when found. Part I: The Formative Years (Year -113 - Year 0) Year -113 and Year-103: The Fury's *By the dawn of Arrodis' sixth birthday in Year -113, the boy had accompanied his adoptive parents on many tense and bloody missions. Despite his age, the boy could shoot a bow with impressive accuracy; an attribute no doubt aided by his developing elven eyes. Traveling throughout the lands of Lordaeron had desensitized the boy to much. Having been brought-up to assist his parents and their employees with their contracts, the boy had seen far more than any child should; and thus the idea of a childhood and fear grew foreign fast. His parents, although stern and cold at times, loved their child, however, teaching him everything they knew from survival techniques to strategy and weapons skills. Despite it's pitfalls, the often nomadic and uncensored life that Arrodis lived under the Furys opened his eyes to much; particularly the ways of the hunter, and the culture of the Humans of Lordaeron. *In Year -103, Arrodis had reached the age of eighteen, proving himself to be nothing but his parents pride and joy. Arrodis, now a mature elf of exceptional battle prowess, even led his parents group on certain missions without their guidance or interference, and time and experience had made his fellow mercenaries, too, gain a fondness and respect for the lad. However, Zanthia Fury's guilty conscience could no longer be ignored. Although leaving her homeland long ago due to family reasons, Zanthia still held a great fondness for her High Elven home in the far north; and she knew well of Arrodis' biological prestigious biological family. After years of angrily deflecting questions from the boy about his true origins, the Fury's finally caved and told him all. Upon learning of his biological parents deaths at the hands of his adoptive parents, Arrodis grew outraged. Their boy left his home that night, riding his armored steed far away from the mercenary group and into the night; but such a plan was ill-conceived. The Fury's and their band of outlaws had many enemies; and most knew well of their highly-skilled son. Arrodis was captured days after leaving by a crooked knight of Lordaeron named Sir Markus Len, a man who'd lost his brother to the mercenaries the young elf once belonged. Deciding against a swift death, the sadistic knight threw Arrodis into a dark cell beneath his home, vowing to torture him with glee as he watched the elf rot in confinement until the end of long elven lifespan. Year -100: Finding Home *Approximately three years past until Year -100 came, and Arrodis still sat trapped in captivity. spending his time wisely, Arrodis read what books he was given, and trained rigorously to stay fit and increase his physical size. Arrodis was now twenty-one; and he had no desire to stay locked-up until old age claimed him. One restless night, whilst a crazed thunder storm raged above, Arrodis' cell door burst open to reveal his liberators: his mother, father and fellow mercenaries. Arrodis and his parents, having quickly expressed their joy at reuniting with their adopted son, fought their way up and out of the knight's dungeon; but their attempt to escape were too slow. A battle ensued that claimed the lives of all but Arrodis. Arrodis had managed to narrowly escape after fleeing into the forest moments after watching his family and friends get slaughtered. Having nowhere safe to run, Arrodis decided to travel north, back to his elven homeland of Quel'thalas, to see what life he could claim with his birth name. *Upon safely gaining entry into Quel'thalas via the Thalassian Pass, Arrodis found himself in an alien land. Even though he was technically a native of Quel'thalas, he understood very little of his true homeland. Despite this, his adoptive mother had taught him some of their native tongue, so Arrodis fortunately managed to convey enough about himself in those first few days of arrival to get by unhindered. Everything attached to the elven family he never knew, he learnt, had essentially eroded away after the demise of his biological parents. Although once prestigious, 'Thel'shar' was almost a forgotten name among the elves of Quel'thalas now, and the family's island home of Deth'rah Nol lay in ruins. Arrodis grew depressed and disheartened at this, contemplating leaving Quel'thals to join the fabled pirates of the Great Sea; but fate had a different plan. A Ranger Captain of the revered Farstriders who'd heard rumors of the Human-raised elf's recent arrival sought Arrodis out. After divulging the fact that he was once a dear friend of Tyrell Thel'shar II, the Ranger Captain offered the young twenty-one-year-old tutelage under his wing. Arrodis, seeking still to make a home for himself in his native lands, accepted the offer, thus marking his entrance into the ranks of the Farstriders. Year -90: The Farstriders *Over the course of many hard years of work, Arrodis, through constant displays of advanced combat skills and sheer fearlessness, had proved himself to his peers and superiors. By the time of his thirty-first birthday, Arrodis had become well-known to the inhabitants of southern Eversong Forest, quickly rising through the Farstriders ranks, and steadily earning a reputation as one of the kingdom's best Forest Troll slayers. Suffice it to say, the ranger captain who'd recruited him was proud of just how far his human-raised elf had come, so glad, in fact, that he eventually granted Arrodis leadership of his own squad of rangers: "The Troll Breakers". He'd learnt the Thalassian tongue and adopted it's fluid accent; defended his new home countless times from the persistent Trolls; and forged friendships that even rivaled the ones he'd been forced to leave behind in Lordaeon. Arrodis had finally found a place among his own to call home; and this one was one that he'd loved enough to protect at all costs. *Arrodis' Troll Breakers were well-known for their exceptionally knowledge nature and the land, and their merciless rage whilst engaged in combat. Few trolls could match the squad's skill; and most knew this well. One day, whilst scouring the forests for a rogue Troll Berserker, Arrodis stumbled upon a young Human priest and his injured pregnant his wife. Arrodis and his squad assisted the man, protecting them from a band of Trolls who'd tried to end them, and rendering medical assistance to the man's wife and child. Upon completion of this noble deed, the priest, eternally grateful for saving the lives of his family, swore his line to Arrodis' service, vowing to have his family assist the elf if ever he called upon their help. This highlighted encounter marked a long-lasting and very significant friendship between Arrodis and the priest; and this relationship also led to Arrodis first learning of the power of the Light: a force he'd later wield better than most. Year -70: Lyrissa Fury *By the time of Arrodis' fifty-first birthday, he'd continued to establish and accomplish much. In Arrodis' own mind, and to most of his fellow Farstrider comrades, his prized squad and admirable personal reputation had been cemented solid as near-perfect. Arrodis had well and truly become one of his brother and sister elves in more than just biology; but something, he felt, was missing. Having worked so hard for what he'd obtained, Arrodis had little time to really mingle among the people he'd protected; and his desire to relax a little and start a family of his own could no longer be denied. Taking a brief leave of absence from his duties, Arrodis left southern Eversong Forest for the city of Silvermoon to the north in search of wife. After staying in Silvermoon (a placed he'd rarely ever visited) for a few days, Arrodis was finally introduced to the Priestess Lyrissa Del'nirr by a mutual friend; a man he'd befriended long ago: the human priest whose wife Arrodis had helped save. Lyrissa was a stunningly beautiful woman with an inquisitive mind, sharp wit and admirable intellect; just what Arrodis was looking for. Arrodis, too, was just the man that the priestess had longed for: strong, smart, worldly and, unbeknownst to Arrodis, holding a dormant affinity with the Light she so revered. After courting Lyrissa for a short period of time, the two fell deeply in love, and before long they'd wed and purchased a quiet home of their own in the south. Year -15: Jin'var's Revenge Age 106 Year 0: Talerion Thel'shar Age 121 '' Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order Category:Order of the Silver Hand